


should’ve saved you

by DisturbingBeauty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Protect Adrien Agreste, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: Because at the end of the day, she was only human, and there wasn’t much she could do when the weight of the world fell on her shoulders.





	should’ve saved you

**Author's Note:**

> For those used to me: I’m back 
> 
> For those curious: Welcome, check out my page for older Marichat and more! 
> 
> Song: Forest Fire by Brighton

_you used to dream about fires_

Marinette screamed, the ball landed awfully close to her, and luckily, her time spent as Ladybug gave her reflexes that saved her life in the spare second that she jumped out of the way. She rested on her bottom now, eyes wide as she stared up at the akumatized victim. There was a clear need for her to transform, and soon, to battle and save the innocent people who screamed and ran, but right now, she had no way of escaping to somewhere private, especially not when the akuma was deadly focused on her. Just as she staggered to her feet, the akuma aimed the next attack towards her, lips curled up in such an unsettling smile.

“Such a pretty little thing.” The akumatized woman sang, her head tilting to the side. Her body looked as if it was melting, her hair a wild mess of fire, and one of her hands lit, “I’d love to see you burn, little one.” She tossed another ball, one that Marinette barely avoided. She aimed her sketchbook, throwing it at the akuma quickly, succeeding in catching her off guard.

Where was Chat when she needed him to play hero?

Tikki moved in her purse, like she was trying to tell Marinette something, but the girl was a little busy running currently, trying to avoid the raging fires around the park in an attempt to avoid certain death. She slipped through a narrow path between the two fires, feeling the heat peel at her skin, sweat forming before she bursted out in the cool air, hearing the akuma scream in agitation behind her.

_and scream into the night_

The akuma turned, rising over her destruction, before locating the girl with teenagers who was making a dash for the bakery. She followed her, her scream silenced as she rose her hand up, calling onto yet another ball of fire. She aimed it at the young girl, a wicked smile curling on her features that made her look terrifying in a way that most people would freeze at the sight of it. The skin under her eyes looked like it was melting, like she was crying silently, but the smile threw off her sad expression, as she launched the fireball at the pigtailed girl.

The pain threw her off, making her trip over her own two feet. Her clothes began to burn, yet, the first thought was yanking off her purse, throwing it inside the safety of her home to keep Tikki safe. She clawed at her skin, trying to get the clothing off, but the flames were fast moving.

She was going to die.

_to find me standing barefoot at your side_

Marinette’s scream was bloodcurdling as she sat up, sweat cascading down her skin, but she was in the comfort of her bedroom. The familiar pink and Adrien-covered walls were a dead give away. Tikki was soundly asleep in the little bed that Marinette had made during one of those night she couldn’t sleep. Her hands gripped her arms like she was looking for some safety and she offered none in the middle of the night after the dream. It was common now, the way she had woken up more than once to the thoughts of death that plagued her these days. Ladybug was a protector of Paris, but who was supposed to protect the spotted heroine?

The answer came in the form of a soft knock on her window.

_I used to whisper it will be alright_

Marinette glanced over, running a hand through her dark hair that was freed from her pigtails, and focus on the shade of a boy with cat ears. She stood from her bed, stumbling towards the window, opening as he allowed himself to come through entrance. Chat Noir placed a hand on his chest, bowing at the presence of his princess, prepared to make such a beautifully witty pun when he caught sight of her look, paranoia and absolute fear on her features.

“Princess,” He said quietly, catching her attention. She stared, all wide eyed, like she was actually processing him being here in that moment. Not that it was a rare feature, Chat made sure to stop by whenever he could and teased, and flirted, and genuinely enjoyed his time with her whenever she allowed him to stay, sometimes even feeding him the treats he wouldn’t get elsewhere, “Are you okay?”

Marinette’s eyes seemed to water, and without much warning, she clasped onto him tightly, pulling herself into his chest. A feeling of safety nuzzled itself inside of her, like a reward she didn’t deserve, as she melted into a puddle of sobs. Chat reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her, muscles flexing under the skin tight leather, soft whispers to her, just for her, “It’ll be alright.”

_and lay down at your side_

His arm scooped her up, carrying the crying girl to her bed, where she proceeded to continue letting tears fall. His hands drew circled on shoulders and back, sitting on her mattress, letting her rest on her lap. He never seen Marinette so distraught, and it shook his heart, maybe him want to break down because anything that made her frightened was something to be feared and then hunted and destroyed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The question was a sharp reminder for her that she couldn’t talk about it. Who could she tell without a quick and firm reassurance that ladybug would rescue her? No one would understand her besides Tikki, and Marinette wasn’t even sure if her spotted friend would comprehend. There was a thought that haunted her more than ever these days, after all the trust, the complete belief, what if Ladybug couldn’t save everyone? What if Ladybug couldn’t save herself on nights like this.

_And take your tiny hands in mine_

Chat’s hands moved, wiping away the remaining tears of his friend. There was a silence between him, where he drowned in questions and concerns, and Marinette was submerged, her lungs and throat and mind filled to the brim with fear of failure to all of those who put their trust in her. Once glance in those green eyes, and some of it melted away, before she was reminded how many countless times that Chat put his life on the line for her to completely save them all in the end and it hurt her that he would die for her without knowing for sure if she could do what was asked of her.

“I think I love you Chat Noir.” She said softly, her eyes staring into his. Her safety net was her best friend, and it didn’t even occur to her what she was saying. She wanted him to be there in the times she needed him because she couldn’t trust anyone else to be there when she called for it. Selfish little Marinette needed a fail safe, that Paris would remain safe even if she wasn’t around. Because at the end of the day, she was only human, and there wasn’t much she could do when the weight of the world fell on her shoulders, “Please stay.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you think it was over? 
> 
> cute 
> 
>  
> 
> also, I missed Astro in the times I haven’t been around


End file.
